


【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (八)

by detest37



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Croatia, Hrvatska nogometna reprezentacija, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detest37/pseuds/detest37
Summary: ♥ CP: 萬笛 / rakidric / All Modric♥ AU / OOC / 所有角色設定、行為僅屬於故事，請斟酌♥ 一把帶上克羅地亞國家隊全員！雖然並非全體出現，雖然有人已經退役了，但還是很感謝你們在夏天帶來的美好Q_Q (不捨♥不諱言的說這故事大概放了6年才寫出來，在下文筆夠渣，請見諒…PS. 歡迎聊天~雖然在下只是偽球迷





	【万笛/rakidric/All Modric】You are being watched (八)

8.

 

Rakitić不知道為什麼自己醒了，平常他幾乎是一躺下去就能一覺到天亮的，很多人都羨慕他這樣睡眠品質，但他醒了，他張開眼的時候眼前一片漆黑，等到瞳孔習慣後，他才意識到自己正盯著天花板。

 

他感覺有一道黑影閃過，他愣了一會兒，那黑影又晃了過來，夾雜著木質地板微微的震動聲。

 

Rakitić用手撐起身子，柔軟的沙發立刻因施力而陷下一個洞，坐起身的時候，那黑影剛好在他視線餘角的範圍內，在緩緩移動著，輕巧的腳步在木質地板上還是發出了些磨擦的聲響，那黑影轉過身後，倏然往後踏了一重步，像是被驚訝到而沒控制好。

 

「Luka？」Rakitić有些乾澀的嗓子喊出這名字，那人影逐漸靠前的距離而變大，在他距離自己不到1公尺的距離時，Modrić的輪廓才映入眼簾。

 

「對不起...吵到你了嗎？」對方的聲音在空氣中岔開，輕的Rakitić覺得太飄渺，像是他們倆在圖書館內一樣，因為不能大聲的交談只能使用氣音。

 

「不是，我常常會自己醒來，不是你的問題。」Rakitić搖搖頭，「過來坐著吧！」他挪了個位置，拍拍沙發上的空位。

 

Modrić緩緩坐下，但身子仍沒有放鬆，整個人坐得直挺挺的。

 

Rakitić抹了抹臉，還沒有睡飽著情況下，五官不自覺的歪曲了一下，他偏頭瞄了一眼坐在隔壁的人兒，因為窗簾遮住了外頭的光源，室內十分黑暗，Rakitić覺得自己好像盯著一台老舊的黑白電視機，而Modrić就在螢幕裡面，整個染上了灰色。

 

「Luka是做什麼的啊？好像都沒問過你。」Rakitić覺得這個灰色空間太過寂靜，忍不住用一個問題打破沉默。

 

「我們公司是做生技研究的。」

 

Rakitić原本半瞇上的眼突然睜大，「哇！這麼厲害？所以就是穿著白袍整天待在研究室裡面囉？」

 

「沒有啦...」Rakitić聽得出來對方聲音裡有淡淡的自豪，像是你稱讚了考高分的同學，而對方明明同樣感到得意但還是謙虛的說著＂只是運氣好而已“。

 

「很厲害啦！以前是讀這方面的嗎？」

 

「只是相關而已...而且會找這份工作也是因為能待在密閉的空間裡面，而且能獨立作業。一點也不厲害...」Modrić的聲音又消極了起來。

 

「你有兄弟姊妹嗎？」Rakitić趕緊又轉了個話題。

 

Modrić點點頭，說著自己有兩個妹妹。

 

「真好...哪像我就一個弟弟，整天吵著要我陪他玩...還得照顧那臭小子，Luka的妹妹們肯定很漂亮吧？」

 

「嗯，不過她們都已經結婚了。」Modrić有點抱歉得對著Rakitić說。

 

「真可惜...」Rakitić笑著說，然後又安靜了下來，Rakitić兩肘頂著雙腿，兩掌交握在胸前，他用不像剛才玩笑般的語氣說：「那、你...有考慮回家去嗎？」

 

Modrić沉默了一下，然後搖搖頭，「很久沒回去了...而且要是回去的話，會給他們添麻煩的...」Rakitić看得出來對方的嘴角上揚，但是卻異常的苦悶。

 

「嗯...」Rakitić輕應了一聲，也許是因為就在咫尺的距離，所以特別能感同身受吧...

 

「其實我也想過就這樣死了...但想起我爸和我媽，捨不得他們替我掉淚...」Modrić像是在自言自語，Rakitić沒有料想到他會繼續說下去，一時間不知道該怎麼接話，然後對方突然笑了一聲，「呵...也許這只是我給自己的藉口罷了...是我自己沒有勇氣而已...」

 

Rakitić看見對方的臉轉向自己，「真是抱歉阿...還找你們麻煩...」Modrić的聲音還是笑著的，很苦澀的...

 

Rakitić心臟一揪，「不是的，Luka你已經做的很好了，能活著就是最大的勇氣，你看世界上多少人因為那些可笑的理由而結束生命，但你沒有，就算是在這種情況下，你還是選擇活下來了不是嗎？你比那些人有勇敢太多太多了...」他劃大手部的動作接著說，「說真的，要是我被那種變態纏著，我肯定受不了，Luka你是我見過最勇敢的人了，連Čarli 都說你是個內心強大的人呢！」

 

Modrić靜靜的看著Rakitić一眼，「謝謝...」Modrić從沙發上站起來，「對不起打擾你睡覺了。」說完後離開了客廳。

 

 

Rakitić再次起來的時候，是因為聽到了開門聲，他迷迷糊糊的抓著沙發椅背坐起來，隱約看到有人從浴室走出來。

 

「阿...」Rakitić用手拍了下額頭，從沙發上跳了起來，「抱歉，我忘了幫你準備毛巾跟牙刷了！」他趕緊拿出毛巾和備用的牙刷衝到浴室。

 

「沒關係，我去公司也可以打理的。」Modrić整張臉都沾著水，順著輪廓流下的水珠也把領口給沾濕了，Rakitić將毛巾貼在對方臉上，「你先擦擦吧...現在是冬天，這樣會感冒。」

 

Rakitić轉頭看了眼牆上的時鐘，已經7點半了，他心想對方可能快遲到了，而對方似乎也受到了時間的緊迫，將臉擦乾後就走到床邊將自己藍色羽絨外套套上，準備著衣後出發。

 

「等等、Luka！」Rakitić突然想到了什麼，已經走到門邊的Modrić轉頭疑惑的看著他，「你這樣沒時間買早餐吧？你等一下。」Rakitić走到廚房，從冰箱拿出拿火腿片和起司，將它們通通塞進吐司裡面，套進密封式的透明塑膠袋內。

 

Modrić朝裡面看了一眼，「Ivan，真的不用了...」他轉開門把，而後面傳來了啪啪的重步聲，「來、你拿著！」Rakitić將裝著三明治的袋子塞到對方手裡，然後有皺著眉，打趣的說：「Luka，你沒這個，是想走十幾層的樓梯下去嗎？」

 

Modrić愣愣的看著對方手中的卡片，才想起電梯是要有感應卡才能按的。

 

「好了，走吧走吧！」Rakitić推著他出門，電梯來之後，Rakitić彎著上身進入電梯內，幫忙感應後按下按鈕，「下班後就直接去找Dejan吧！我等下會先通知他的。」Modrić點點頭。

 

Rakitić在電梯門準備闔上時補了一句：「如果我有時間，我會去找你們的。」Modrić的目光帶著訝異，然後似乎最後表情似乎是笑了。

 

＃

 

Modrić在警局和Lovren見面時，兩人的表情都顯得尷尬，平時都會有Rakitić在中間打哈哈，緩解氣氛，這次倒是他們第一次在沒有Rakitić的情況下單獨會面。

 

「Luka，你來啦？」Lovren怎麼說也是一天內要許多人應對的警察，他很快的先示好。

 

「嗯...」Modrić也努力撐著嘴角，給予對方一個回應。

 

「情形我有聽Ivan講過了，我們先出發吧？Mateo現在還在外面處理一些事情，等等會跟上的。」Lovren才說完，他看到Modrić臉上的表情除了剛剛僵硬的笑容，現在簡直是石化了。

 

「Luka？」Lovren試探性的叫了對方一聲，對方恍若初醒般，然後點點頭，但是目光飄忽，雙手也開始抖動了起來。Lovren抿抿唇，他知道對方還未能完全信任他，而這樣的反應其實讓他頗受傷，但又能怎麼辦呢？

 

Lovren看著那脖子都縮進肩膀內的Modrić在前領路，他感覺自己好像拿著一把槍在對方背後抵著一樣，他心裡默默乞求那外出的Kovačić快點回來拯救自己。

 

「Hey? 你在哪啦？」電話響起的時候，Lovren像是服務業裡需要在電話響三下前接起電話的人員，迅速的連他自己都下了一跳。

 

「在三角站的街口，我們在這等你了。」Lovren掛下電話後，跟Modrić轉達了一下，Modrić好像也鬆了口氣似的，而在Kovačić加入他們之後，Modrić和Lovren都感覺他們好像從冰庫裡逃出來一樣，終於得到了解脫。

 

Modrić雖然個子不高，但是走路的速度卻非常快，快到Lovren和Kovačić覺得他如果去快步競走肯定能得名。他們走了一段路後Modrić很快的走進一棟約20層的大樓，他們也緊跟在後。

 

一樓大廳左側有個小小的櫃台，有名身著淡藍色制服的中年男子坐在那，看到Modrić走進來後馬上站了起來，「Modrić先生，很抱歉想再提醒您一次，您的信箱已經滿到個程度了，您要不要處理一下呢？」中年男子朝他客氣的笑了笑，但其實看得出來對方並不是太開心。

 

Modrić向他說了聲抱歉，然後轉身看向右側一排排銀灰色的格子櫃，其中有一格特別吸引目光，那原本該是平面銀灰色的金屬片已經向外鼓起，而且上方投信的長條空間也被塞滿了，Modrić沉下眼。

 

「不好意思，能借我個袋子嗎？」中年男子雙手往抽屜翻了一會，從裡頭拿出一個購物用的紙袋交給對方，Modrić點頭道謝後向身後的兩人說了聲，「不好意思，請稍等我一會。」

 

Modrić拿出鑰匙插向那個近乎爆炸的銀灰色格子，他將紙袋抵在信箱開口附近，當信箱開啟一道小口時，一堆堆紙片像雪崩一樣的滑向紙袋內，但紙袋的容量並不足以裝滿所有的信件，還有幾張散落在地上，超市的牛肉折價券、賣房的傳單、聖誕商品的DM...等等，Modrić蹲下收拾掉落的物品時，在拾起明信片的同時，用力的像是要把它捏爛。

 

「不好意思，久等了。」Modrić手裡抱著一個滿滿的紙袋，朝他們點點頭，然後走向電梯。

 

電梯門很快的打開，Modrić先行進去按住了電梯按鈕，Lovren和Kovačić也跟著進去，電梯停在10樓後開啟，Modrić走出電梯後向右一轉，面對一扇白色的門，「就是這了。」

 

「這...你裝那麼多鎖啊？」Kovačić不經意的脫口而出，一扇門上除了原本的鎖以外，還加裝了另外幾道，從銜接處有些沒處理好的碎屑，看得出來是自己裝上的。

 

「嗯...」Modrić他面露窘狀。

 

Lovren看著那扇有著四道門鎖門，他視線巧妙的移到同層的其他間房，每個門都只有一只鎖而已，「你沒鎖？」Lovren手抓著門把，本來很想請對方來開鎖，但一下子就轉開了。

 

「嗯...昨天就直接跑出來了，沒注意那麼多...」Modrić低下頭。

 

門開啟時，跟光線充足的走廊比起來，這間房好像一個黑洞，若踏進去肯定身手不見五指，但是正對面的牆時不時的列了條縫，幾絲光線就從外面透進來照亮了室內，但是很快的又密合。Lovren在牆上摸到了燈，打開後才發現原來那條縫是窗簾被風吹開時透進的光線。

 

Modrić拿起袋子往室內一踏，然後將手中的紙帶隨意丟在一旁，Kovačić在那瞬間抓到對方臉上漠然的表情，像是手裡拿著什麼厭惡的東西，終於能擺脫一般。

 

「Luka，你是怎麼知道有人闖進你家啊？」Lovren好奇的問。

 

「平常...我絕對不會開窗的，但是昨天回來看到窗簾在動...」Modrić垂下眼，講得心虛，他顯然知道這個理由有多愚蠢，雖然昨天Rakitić的反應不大，但是Modrić知道對方一向都是對人和善，但他自己清楚不可以把別人和Rakitić相比。

 

「嗯...也是，不開窗但窗簾卻會自己被風吹動，這倒是很奇怪。」Lovren看了Kovačić一眼，對方馬上接話，「嗯啊！太奇怪。」他說完，便走到窗邊，用一指撥開了窗簾，看見窗櫺邊的玻璃不規則的裂洞，Kovačić向Lovren招手，意示對方過來。

 

「這是自然碎的嗎？」Kovačić偏頭看像對方，投以一個疑惑的眼神。

 

「嗯...應該是，這裡也不是一般人可以丟東西砸碎的高度...」

 

「要是有人想從這邊進來，這邊可沒有支撐的地方。」外邊的牆面都很平坦，不但沒有窗台或是陽台可以供人支撐的地方。

 

Lovren在屋內悠轉了一圈，又走向門板，他無意間瞄了一眼鎖面，有幾條細小的刮痕，「Luka，鑰匙能借我看一下嗎？」Lovren將鑰匙插入鑰匙孔，但是進入的過程很不順利，鑰匙在一半的時候就進不去了，「你那天回來的時候，開門也有這種情況嗎？」

 

Modrić眨眨眼，回想了一下後點頭，「嗯...有點卡卡的，但是還是順利打開了。」

 

「可能真的有人闖入，說不定會留下指紋...Šime ！阿...這傢伙這時候怎麼不在阿！」Lovren才剛喚對方的名，才想起Vrsaljko不在，趕緊撥了通電話。

 

Vrsaljko才拿著工具箱來支援，Rakitić的身影也出現了，「現在是...？」

 

「你來啦？看來是真的有人闖入Luka家，Šime說不定能不能找到指紋。」Lovren回答了他的疑惑。

 

Modrić一見到Rakitić後，馬上走了過來，只是打了招呼後，就靜靜地站在他旁邊。

 

Lovren手插著腰，祈禱著Vrsaljko能找出些什麼。

 

「你等一會，我很快就好了。」Vrsaljko熟練的動作著並再三跟Modrić保證很快就可以結束了。

 

Modrić搖搖頭，「你慢慢來，我會找其他的住的。」其實在確定有人未經同意進入這個空間後，他根本不想再待在這，他已經開始思索著等會要如何迅速的收拾家當，然後該如何找尋下一個落角處。

 

「飯店嗎？」Kovačić提出可能的選項。

 

Modrić目光在地板游移了幾秒後點點頭，腦中還在思考著下一步。

 

Rakitić心想在這也幫不了什麼忙，「我送你去吧。」

 

 

TBC.

 

開心魔笛拿到了最佳 -ˇ- 

 

Q~Q請原諒在下很喜歡寫一些有的沒的...

終於快要贏來最喜歡的一章哩~XD


End file.
